


Crankiplier Smut - Day Three

by Skylar1336



Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [3]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 20 day challenge, Apologetic!ethan, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Jealous sex, Jealous!Mark, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, crankiplier - Freeform, crankiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Mark gets jealous and proves who Ethan belongs to.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711972
Kudos: 222





	Crankiplier Smut - Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: In a place other than the bedroom/bathroom

Mark got into the car, yanking the door shut behind him. His pulse was beating rapidly, pounding in his head. He could barely breathe for anger.

Beside him, the passenger door opened. Ethan climbed in, shutting the door in a gentler manner and looking at Mark with a frown. “It really wasn’t a big deal.” he said quietly.

“Maybe not to you.” Mark wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Ethan reached over, slipping his hand into Mark’s and lacing their fingers together. “It was just one mean person. I can deal with one mean person, Mark. We both can.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I can deal with mean people by the thousands, I have to. And some of them say the worst damn things. But I can’t deal when they’re directed at you.”

Ethan felt a light warmth grow in his cheeks at the declaration. “I appreciate what you did…” he said, voice soft. “I just think you may have overreacted a bit.” 

Mark looked up, eyes dark. “He insulted my boyfriend.”

“I mean… sort of.” Ethan said, biting his lip. “He did seem to think I’d be worth hooking up with, though.”

The older man curled his lip. “Is that all it would take? Some guy offering?”

“Mark, no!” Ethan’s cheeks turned deeply red as he realized his mistake. “No, of course not. That’s not what I meant, you know that.”

His boyfriend considered him for a moment. “Maybe I do. But I want you to show me.” 

“Show you?” Ethan raised an eyebrow, a smile playing across his lips. “Alright. Do you wanna take me when we get home? However you want me.”

Mark smirked. “I’d love to. But not at home. Here.”

Ethan’s eyes widened. “In the- Mark, no, I’m not having sex with you in the backseat of your car. Not in a crowded parking lot.”

He shrugged. “Well, I suppose I could take it someplace quieter.” When Ethan began to protest again, he added, “If you don’t want to, then I guess you didn’t mean what you said.”

Ethan fell silent, biting his lip again. Of course he meant it. Mark knew that. He was just teasing Ethan like always. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Fine. Drive.” 

Mark winked and started the car.

Ethan was laying out across the backseat of Mark’s car, shifting to make himself comfortable as he swallowed nervously. 

Mark was above him; his knees straddled Ethan’s waist as his eyes took in the sight. “You look beautiful tonight. _My_ boyfriend.”

The younger man blushed but kept quiet.

He smirked, pulling off his shirt. “Strip.” he told Ethan.

The latter did, albeit a bit awkwardly. He sat up slightly and pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it in the back. His hands fumbled slightly with his belt; Mark reached down and undid it for him. He folded it up and tossed it onto the floor as well.

Once Ethan was naked, Mark removed his own pants, squeezing Ethan’s waist between his knees and causing the younger man to yelp. 

“Quiet.” Mark warned, humming softly. “We’re in an empty place, not a deserted one. I’d hate for someone to walk up on us...”

Ethan turned a deep red, squirming, but he bit his lip to prevent further sounds from escaping. 

Mark bent down and kissed him deeply, sucking his bottom lip. When Ethan gasped against him, he slid his tongue into his mouth, tasting him. 

Ethan moaned, the sound swallowed by Mark as his boyfriend arched up against him. 

Mark pulled away, wiping the corner of his mouth with a grin. He sat up and reached out, tapping Ethan’s mouth with two fingers. “Open, baby.”

He did, allowing both fingers to slip into his mouth. Then he closed his lips, sucking them softly.

“Perfect, baby.” Mark whispered, smiling. “You’re so damn beautiful.” 

Ethan’s cheeks flushed; he continued to suck until Mark pulled them out with an obscene pop.

Mark took his fingers and pressed them to Ethan’s hole. He swirled them lightly around the rim before pushing one, then both inside of him, working him open.

His boyfriend began to fall apart underneath him, writhing on fingers and letting out soft cries and whimpers.

Mark worked for a minute to make sure he was nice and prepped before removing his fingers. He stroked his dick, rubbing the head to collect the precum dripping there and using it to cover his shaft, slicking it.

He pressed the tip against Ethan’s hole, rubbing it teasingly.

“A-Ah, Mark, please-” he whimpered.

Mark didn’t wait to be told twice; he pushed inside of him, hissing as he slid all the way into that tight, warm heat all the way down to his base. Beneath him, Ethan let out a long, drawn-out moan.

Mark leaned down close to Ethan’s ear, kissing his cheek and whispering, “ _Mine_.”

“O-Only yours.” Ethan managed to reply, gasping as the older man started to move. “Only yours, Mark, I s-swear-”

He started off slowly but quickened his pace, fueled by Ethan’s words and the knowledge that it was true, Ethan was his and _only_ his, and nothing any random person had to say could change that. 

He draped himself over Ethan, pressing kisses to his neck as he thrusted rapidly into him. Ethan continued to cry and whimper and moan. It only made Mark harder and his thrusts quicker.

Reaching up with one hand, he tangled a hand in Ethan’s hair, tugging his head back and exposing his throat. He sucked on it, hips still snapping as he moved in and out.

Heightened yelps told him he’d hit Ethan’s prostate; he shifted slightly and began again, smirking as each thrust now caused the same cry. 

With a growl, Mark doubled his efforts, panting slightly as he felt a heat slowly coiling in his stomach. His thrusts became sloppier even as he went harder, pounding Ethan into the leather seats. He shifted again and released Ethan’s hair. Both hands grabbed the younger male’s thighs, lifting them up and bending them backwards, folding Ethan up in half.

His boyfriend sobbed under him; the new position apparently much more pleasurable. Mark continued to pound his hole, gritting his teeth. 

“I’m close, baby-” he hissed.

Ethan could only writhe and cry in response.

Mark kept going, pulling almost fully out before shoving back into him, groaning as he hit his climax and came inside him. He kept thrusting as he rode out his high; afterwards he carefully pulled out and released Ethan’s legs.

Ethan was panting, eyes closed. “Y-You can do that… anytime.” he whispered breathlessly.

He laid across Ethan’s chest, kissing his cheek softly. “Glad you enjoyed.” he said with a smile.

The younger man nodded. Mark could feel his still hard cock resting between them. “Can you help me?” he whimpered, biting his lip as Mark rubbed against the erection.

Mark smirked. “Of course, baby. Soon as we get home, just like you wanted.” And he pecked his lips quickly.

Ethan groaned.


End file.
